Terbaiklah!
by Fast Speed
Summary: Boboiboy dan Gopal mendapat misi untuk mencari Power sfera di sebuah planet. Mereka bekerjasama dalam menghadapi rintangan yang ada. Summary kurang joss. Penasaran? silahkan dibaca. Gak mau juga no what-what :v
1. Chapter 1 :Mendapat Misi

**Terbaiklah!**

 **Disclaimer :Karakter Boboiboy Galaxy hak cipta Animonsta Studio.**

 **Rated :T**

 **Genre :Adventure, Friendship**

 **Warning :Mungkin ada typo(s)**

 **Selamat membaca!**

Boboiboy dan Gopal dipanggil ke ruangan Laksamana Tarung ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 20.35.

"Aih, pasti dapat tugas lagi dari Laksamana," keluh Gopal sembari melangkah ke ruangan Laksamana Tarung bersama Boboiboy.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Capek lah. Baru istirahat tiga hari, sudah dapat misi lagi."

"Ish. Masih baik kita dapat waktu istirahat tiga hari. Daripada cuma sehari, atau lebih buruk lagi, sama sekali tidak ada waktu istirahat? lagipula, apa gunanya kita gabung dengan TAPOPS tapi menjalankan misi aja keberatan?" omel Boboiboy.

"Hmm, yelah," sahut Gopal. Perkataan Boboiboy ada benarnya juga, pikirnya.

Mereka berdua sampai di ruangan Laksamana Tarung.

"Ada perlu apa Laksamana?" tanya Boboiboy dan Gopal ketika telah berada di depan Laksamana Tarung.

"Boboiboy dan Gopal, besok kalian akan dapat misi ketujuh dalam operasi menyelamatkan power sphera. Kalian akan..."

"Hmm, dapat misi lagi. Sudah kuduga," sela Gopal dengan nada malas. Tentu saja membuat Laksamana Tarung menjadi marah.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu menyela ucapanku, hah?!" bentak Laksamana Tarung, membuat Gopal bergidik ketakutan. Laksamana Tarung kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Sampai mana tadi... ah, ya. Kalian akan dikirim ke Planet Trappist. Kalian diharapkan bisa mengatasi segala rintangan dan ancaman yang ada di sana. Selama power sphera belum kalian dapat, jangan harap kalian boleh pulang ke markas TAPOPS!"

"Apa? tak boleh pulang sebelum dapat power sfera?" tanya Gopal terkejut dengan perintah Laksamana Tarung.

"Ya. Sebelum kalian berhasil menemukan power sfera di planet Trappist, aku tidak mengizinkan Ochobot untuk membuka portal teleportasi. Aku ulangi, kalian kuberi misi tersebut agar kalian terlatih untuk dapat menghadapi rintangan dan ancaman apapun bentuknya. Paham?" ulang Laksamana Tarung.

"Paham, Laksamana!" jawab Boboiboy dengan semangat-tidak dengan Gopal. "Yaya dan Ying tidak ikut dalam misi besok kah Laksamana?" tanya Boboiboy tiba-tiba.

"Betul sekali. Selama ini, setiap ada sebuah misi, Yaya dan Ying selalu menyertai kalian. Saya ingin tahu sejauh mana kemampuan kalian dalam menyelesaikan misi tanpa bantuan Yaya dan Ying. Sanggup?"

"Sanggup, Laksamana!"

ucap Boboiboy. Sementara Gopal hanya diam saja.

"Kau tidak sanggup, Gopal?" tanya Laksamana Tarung.

"Eee, sanggup, Laksamana!" jawab Gopal dengan terpaksa.

"Bagus," puji Laksamana Tarung. "Sekarang, kalian istirahat dulu, siapkan stamina dan tenaga kalian untuk misi besok," tambahnya.

"Baik laksamana!"

.

.

.

Pukul 00.50, Boboiboy terbangun dari tidurnya. Entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa gelisah di hatinya. Karena merasa tidak bisa melanjutkan tidur, Boboiboy keluar dari kamar tidurnya, melangkah menuju sebuah ruangan luas di lantai teratas stasiun TAPOPS.

Di ruangan itu, Boboiboy duduk di lantai dekat jendela kaca sambil menatap gugusan bintang-bintang. Menikmati salah satu pemandangan indah dan menakjubkan ciptaan Tuhan membuat hati Boboiboy sedikit tenang. Ditambah tidak ada suara sama sekali, membuat Boboiboy semakin tenang. Sampai akhirnya Yaya mengagetkan Boboiboy secara tiba-tiba, membuat ketenangannya buyar seketika.

"Dor!" kejut Yaya. Untung saja Boboiboy tidak memunculkan reaksi berlebihan, semisal menjerit atau latah. Kalau tidak tentu saja akan sangat memalukan bagi Boboiboy.

"Ish kau ini. Menggangguku saja," desis Boboiboy jengkel dengan ulah Yaya.

"Hihihi, sorry," kata Yaya. Ia ikut duduk di samping Boboiboy. "Kamu kok jam segini belum tidur, Boboiboy?" tanyanya.

"Aku nggak bisa tidur."

"Kenapa?"

"Entah. Kamu sendiri juga, kok nggak tidur?"

"Entah," jawab Yaya meniru jawaban Boboiboy sambil menyeringai. Kesal ditiru, dahi Yaya pun mendapat sentilan dari Boboiboy.

"Aw, sakitlah!" ringis Yaya mengelus dahinya. "Kamu ini, senang betul nyentil kepala orang. Sakit tau!" gerutu Yaya.

"Hehe, hitung-hitung buat bales kamu ngagetin aku tadi. Impas kan?" balas Boboiboy. Yaya hanya mendengus dan menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Jangan merajuk Yaya. Nanti cantiknya hilang loh," goda Boboiboy. Mendadak muka Yaya bersemu merah. "Ih, gombal. Tengah malam pula," kata Yaya. Boboiboy tersenyum puas bisa membuat wajah Yaya merona.

"Aku nggak gombal kok. Cuma mengatakan apa adanya," kata Boboiboy.

"Oh." Kalimat dua huruf itu sukses membuat percakapan mereka macet sementara. Mereka terdiam sesaat, hingga Yaya kembali bersuara.

"Boboiboy, aku dengar besok kamu dengan Gopal diberi misi oleh Laksamana Tarung, betulkah?" tanya Yaya, memastikan bahwa informasi yang ia dapatkan benar.

Boboiboy mengangguk pelan. Matanya masih menatap pemandangan di luar jendela.

"Aku doakan semoga kalian selamat selama menjalankan misi, dan berhasil menemukan power sfera di sana."

"Aamiin," ucap Boboiboy. "Makasih doanya" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama" balas Yaya, tak lupa menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya, membuat jantung Boboiboy dag dig dug der saat melihat senyuman itu.

Boboiboy dan Yaya mengobrol hingga pukul 2.00. Setelah itu, mereka kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk tidur.

.

.

.

Boboiboy bangun tidur saat jam menunjukkan pukul setengah enam. Walaupun ia baru tidur pukul dua dinihari, namun ia dapat bangun tidur tepat waktu. Tentu saja dengan konsekuensi masih mengantuk berat. Mencoba mengabaikan rasa kantuknya, Boboiboy bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, dan berusaha membangunkan Gopal yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Gopal, cepat bangun! sudah jam setengah enam," ujar Boboiboy sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh gempal Gopal.

"Enggh...ngantuklah. Nanti aja bangunnya," kata Gopal menggeliat.

"Ck, cepatlah! nanti bisa kena marah sama Laksamana," paksa Boboiboy. Akhirnya Gopal mau bangun juga. Setelah itu mereka keluar dari kamar tidur menuju toilet untuk melaksanakan ritual(?) masing-masing.

Pukul 6.00. Boboiboy dan Gopal sudah bersiap untuk menuju planet Trappist. Sementara Ochobot membuka portal teleportasi ke planet Trappist. Laksamana Tarung, Fang, Ying, Yaya, Komandan Koko Ci, Sai, Shielda, dan beberapa anggota TAPOPS yang lain telah berkumpul untuk melepas kepergian Boboiboy dan Gopal.

"Kerjasama dan kerja keras akan menentukan keberhasilan kalian dalam misi mendapatkan power sfera di planet Trappist. Semoga kalian berhasil," ucap Laksamana Tarung kepada Boboiboy dan Gopal.

"Hati-hati di sana ya, Boboiboy, Gopal," ucap Yaya.

"Tenang aja. Kami pasti berhasil menyelesaikan misi ini, kan Boboiboy?" kata Gopal. Boboiboy hanya mengangguk.

"Oke semua, kami pergi dulu. Yaya, kalau kangen aku, hubungi aku lewat jam kuasa ya. Hehehe," canda Boboiboy yang membuat Yaya menunduk malu.

"Cie, ada yang bakalan merana terus nih selama Boboiboy ada di planet Trappist," goda Ying.

"Mana ada!" sangkal Yaya, namun pipinya masih memerah.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Yaya. Wajahmu menunjukkan kalau ucapan Ying memang benar," kata Fang membuat Yaya semakin terpojok.

Tak mau mengulur waktu, Boboiboy dan Gopal segera masuk ke portal teleportasi menuju planet Trappist. Semua anggota TAPOPS serempak berucap semoga sukses sebelum Boboiboy dan Gopal masuk portal teleportasi. Setelah mereka menjejakkan kaki di planet Trappist, Ochobot menutup portal teleportasinya.

.

.

.

Boboiboy dan Gopal telah berjalan kaki selama empat jam di planet Trappist sebelum memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Walaupun bintang terdekat dari planet Trappist bersinar sangat terang-lebih terang daripada sinar matahari, namun panasnya tidak terlalu menyengat, malah bisa dikatakan suhu planet Trappist sama seperti di bumi. Sejauh ini Boboiboy dan Gopal sama sekali belum menemukan keberadaan air.

"Boboiboy, buat tenda darurat dong, panas betul lah," pinta Gopal. Maklum, sejauh mata memandang, sama sekali tidak ada tempat untuk bernaung dari terik bintang yang berada tepat tegak lurus di langit planet Trappist.

"Oke. Boboiboy Tanah! Tanah pelindung!"

Setelah tenda darurat siap, Boboiboy dan Gopal masuk ke dalamnya. Gopal mengumpulkan gumpalan-gumpalan tanah sisa dari tenda darurat buatan Boboiboy.

"Buat apa tanah itu, Gopal?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Untuk makan siang lah. Tukaran pentol bakso!" Dalam sekejap gumpalan-gumpalan tanah tadi berubah menjadi pentol bakso, dengan jumlah cukup banyak. "Ayo makan, Boboiboy!" ajak Gopal untuk makan pentol bakso tadi.

"Wah, terbaiklah kau, Gopal. Kalau begini sih kita nggak bakal kelaparan," puji Boboiboy. Gopal yang dipuji hanya cengengesan sambil terus mengunyah pentol-pentol bakso. Saking banyaknya pentol bakso yang ia makan, membuat kerongkongannya serat. "Boboiboy, minta air. Aku serat nih," pinta Gopal.

"Oke. Boboiboy Air!" Dengan kuasa airnya, Boboiboy memberi minum Gopal.

"Hahh, lega" ucap Gopal setelah kerongkongannya tidak lagi serat. "Terimakasih Boboiboy," ucapnya lagi.

"Sama-sama," balas Boboiboy.

Setelah selesai makan-dan tentunya juga sudah minum, Boboiboy dan Gopal beristirahat. Mereka sepakat untuk melanjutkan perjalanan ketika malam telah tiba. Melakukan perjalanan di malam hari tentu dapat menghemat energi karena suhu malam tidak seperti siang yang cukup panas.

Bersambung...

 **Hai teman-teman! setelah lama hiatus akhirnya bisa bikin ff lagi. Dan inilah hasilnya, gak bagus-bagus amat.**

 **Author ucapkan terimakasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan membaca ff ini, ya walaupun ceritanya gak sebagus ff author-author lain.**

 **Kritik, saran, maupun apresiasi sangat saya perlukan supaya ff ini ada perbaikan dan lebih baik lagi.**

 **Oke, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Misi Dimulai

**Terbaiklah!**

 **Disclaimer :Karakter Boboiboy Galaxy hak cipta Animonsta Studio.**

 **Rated :T**

 **Warning :Mungkin ada typo(s)**

 **Selamat membaca!**

Hari perlahan mulai gelap. Bintang yang menyinari planet Trappist perlahan mulai terbenam di ufuk timur. Tunggu dulu, ufuk timur? Ya, planet Trappist berotasi dari timur ke barat sehingga bintang tampak terbit di barat dan terbenam di ufuk timur.

Setelah puas beristirahat dari tengah hari sampai petang, Boboiboy dan Gopal bersiap-siap untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, sesuai kesepakatan saat tengah hari tadi.

"Ayo, Gopal. Kita lanjutkan perjalanan," ajak Boboiboy sambil melakukan pemanasan kaki agar otot-ototnya lemas.

"Yelah," sahut Gopal. Dengan menggunakan kompas penunjuk arah keberadaan power sfera buatan (tukaran) Gopal, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan sesuai arah yang tertera di kompas.

"Untung ada kompas ini, coba kalau nggak ada, berapa puluh tahun kita bisa di planet ini?" kata Boboiboy bersyukur.

"Ha'ah. Laksamana seenaknya aja ngasih misi. Nggak dibekali detector power sfera pula. Memangnya gampang cari power sfera di planet asing seperti ini tanpa bantuan detector?" gerutu Gopal panjang lebar.

"Nggak apa-apa. Kita tunjukkan ke Laksamana Tarung, Commander Koko Ci, dan anggota-anggota TAPOPS, kalau kita bisa menjalankan dan menyelesaikan misi ini dengan baik. Siapa tahu kita naik pangkat setelah ini," kata Boboiboy dengan semangat optimis.

"Preet, mau berhasil kek, mau gagal kek, sama aja. Kita sudah banyak mengalahkan musuh, power sfera yang kita dapatkan juga banyak. Tetap aja pangkat kita kadet," kata Gopal.

"Sudah, jangan banyak mengeluh. Kita jalani apa yang ada, syukuri walaupun pangkat kita cuma kadet. Yang penting, kita bisa menyelamatkan power sfera dari alien-alien jahat," ujar Boboiboy menasehati Gopal.

"Terserah kau lah, Boboiboy," jawab Gopal dengan ketus. Melihat mood Gopal sedang dalam kondisi kurang bagus, Boboiboy memilih diam, takut salah bicara dan malah menyinggung perasaan Gopal.

Langit semakin gelap, Namun, kegelapan itu hanya sementara sebab muncul cahaya terang dari langit barat planet Trappist yang berasal dari pantulan cahaya satelit alami planet Trappist.

"Whoaa, besarnya bulan itu, Boboiboy!" ucap Gopal takjub dengan ukuran 'bulan'nya planet Trappist itu.

"Iya. Jauh lebih besar dari bulan di bumi kita," kata Boboiboy ikut takjub.

Berkat cahaya satelit alam planet Trappist super besar itu, Boboiboy dan Gopal tak perlu menggunakan senter atau api sebagai penerangan selama perjalanan.

.

.

Yaya hampir setengah hari berusaha menghindari Ying, lebih tepat dikatakan bersembunyi. Lima jam sembunyi di toilet (ngapain aja tuh?), setengah jam sembunyi di dapur sambil mengambil beberapa potong roti dan air minum, enam jam sembunyi di ruangan pembangkit listrik TAPOPS, dan terakhir sembunyi di perpustakaan. Baru setengah jam berada di perpustakaan, akhirnya Ying menemukan dirinya sedang sembunyi di situ.

"Yaya, aku tahu kalau kamu sembunyi hampir setengah hari supaya nggak ketemu aku. Supaya nggak ditanyain tentang Boboiboy. Tapi, sepertinya usahamu sia-sia. Ayo jujur sama teman baikmu ini, apa sih hubunganmu dengan Boboiboy?" Ying bertanya kepada Yaya setengah memaksa.

Sial, batin Yaya. Sudah bersusah payah menghindari Ying, eh akhirnya malah ketemu juga di sini. "Sungguh, Ying. Aku nggak ada hubungan apa-apa sama Boboiboy, kok," jawab Yaya dengan nada memelas, berharap agar Ying berhenti menginterogasi dan memojokkannya.

"Ah, yang bener? aku nggak percaya," kata Ying tidak percaya. "Mungkin kamu bisa bilang kalau kamu sama Boboiboy nggak ada hubungan apa-apa. Tapi, aku yakin kalau kau suka Boboiboy," tambah Ying dengan menyeringai.

Wajah Yaya bersemu merah. "Ng-ng-nggak kok. Mana ada aku... suka Boboiboy," jawab Yaya dengan bumbu kebohongan di akhir kalimatnya. Jauh di lubuk hati terdalam, Yaya tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa ia sebenarnya ada perasaan suka kepada Boboiboy.

Ying pura-pura ngambek. "Kamu tega nyembunyiin rahasia dari sahabat terbaikmu ini. Percuma aku nanya terus sama kamu, gak dijawab juga."

"Aku nggak punya rahasia apa-apa, kok," jawab Yaya, lagi-lagi dengan kebohongan.

"Yaudah, aku pergi aja dari sini," kata Ying sambil melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan dengan raut masam rekayasanya, berharap agar Yaya mau 'buka mulut'. Namun usaha Ying sepertinya sia-sia, karena Yaya tidak bergeming, mengabaikan sikap Ying.

'Eh, cepat banget dia pergi,' batin Yaya heran dengan Ying yang hanya 'membombardir' dirinya dengan beberapa pertanyaan dan pernyataan, setelah itu langsung pergi begitu saja. Padahal Yaya yakin bahwa Ying dengan mulut 'knalpot racing'nya bakal menghujaninya dengan puluhan atau bahkan ratusan pertanyaan perihal dirinya dengan Boboiboy. Syukurlah kalau begitu.

'Aku nggak bakal nyerah. Lain kali aku bakal bikin strategi supaya kamu nggak bisa bohong lagi, Yaya,' batin Ying dengan optimis.

Saat Ying sudah sampai di depan kamar tidurnya, seseorang memanggil dirinya.

"Ying!" seru Fang. Ia segera menghampiri Ying. "Kau sudah bertemu Yaya?" tanyanya.

"Sudah," jawab Ying. "Rupanya dia bersembunyi di perpustakaan supaya nggak ketemu kita selama setengah hari ini. Dia masih belum mau jujur kalau dia ada hubungan dengan Boboiboy. Entah sampai kapan dia menyembunyikan rahasianya itu," tambah Ying.

"Tidak kusangka Boboiboy yang payah itu ternyata ada yang suka," kata Fang.

"Namanya saja cinta, Fang. Kalau orang sudah jatuh cinta, tahi kucing rasa cokelat. Tidak peduli kekurangan apapun yang dimiliki pasangannya itu," ujar Ying.

"Oh, begitu ya," kata Fang sambil manggut-manggut. "Ying, aku mau bertemu Sai dan Shielda dulu. Ada urusan penting, nih."

"Eleh, urusan penting konon. Kayak pejabat aja," kata Ying mengejek Fang.

"Bodo amat!" balas Fang sambil melangkah pergi.

.

.

Boboiboy dan Gopal masih terus berjalan ketika satelit alami planet Trappist berada di sudut 45 derajat di langit. Itu artinya mereka telah melakukan perjalanan selama tiga jam. Mereka bahkan tidak tahu pasti berapa kilometer jarak tempuh dari tempat beristirahat siang tadi hingga tempat di mana mereka berada saat ini.

"Gopal, sudah capek, belum?" tanya Boboiboy memastikan Bahwa Gopal masih kuat berjalan.

"Mestilah belum. Kita kan baru berjalan tiga jam. Masa' sudah capek?" jawab Gopal.

"Hehe, terbaik," ucap Boboiboy sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Beberapa saat setelah itu, Boboiboy menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Gopal mau tak mau ikut menghentikan langkahnya juga.

"Kenapa, Boboiboy?" tanya Gopal.

Boboiboy menatap sebuah benda terang dari arah timur. Matanya memicing menatap objek tersebut. Mungkin jaraknya sekitar tiga kilometer dari posisi mereka saat ini. "Gopal, coba kamu lihat di sana," kata Boboiboy menyuruh Gopal agar melihat objek terang yang dilihatnya.

Setelah melihat objek itu, mata Gopal membelalak kaget. "I-itu...piring terbang!" jerit Gopal.

"Ish, tak perlu menjerit-jerit segala. Kita 'kan sudah sering bertemu alien. Ngapain takut?"

"Iya juga ya, hihihi," tawa Gopal. Ia mengambil sebuah kerikil lonjong di atas 'tanah' planet Trappist. "Tukaran laser!" Kerikil itu berubah wujud menjadi sebuah laser. Tanpa memikirkan konsekuensinya, Gopal menyalakan dan menyorotkan sinar laser itu ke arah piring terbang yang posisinya masih mendarat di tanah.

"Gopal! apa yang kamu lakukan? kita tidak tahu alien-alien di situ baik atau jahat," seru Boboiboy memperingatkan Gopal.

Baru saja Boboiboy selesai bicara, seberkas sinar terang menyorot mereka berdua, yang sumbernya tidak lain berasal dari lampu sorot piring terbang tersebut.

"Alamak! mereka menyorot kita!" pekik Gopal.

"Gara-gara kamu, sih. Pake nyorot laser segala," kata Boboiboy menyalahkan Gopal. "Ayo kita cepat-cepat pergi dari sini, sebelum mereka mengejar kita!" ajak Boboiboy memaksa.

"Belum tentu mereka mengejar kita, 'kan?" sahut Gopal. "Eh, Boboiboy! tunggu aku!" seru Gopal ketika Boboiboy sudah lari terlebih dulu meninggalkan Gopal.

Dari kejauhan, piring terbang itu mulai terbang mendekat ke lokasi di mana Gopal menyorotkan sinar laser tadi.

Bersambung...

 **Hai (lagi) kawan-kawan! author udah apdet nih ceritanya, yah walaupun di chapter ini kualitasnya kurang lebih sama kayak chapter 1.**

 **Author cuma pasang target 1000 words/chapter, makanya jadi pendek-pendek. Niat awal sih mau bikin cerita ini jadi one shoot, tapi nanti malah kepanjangan.**

 **Author ucapkan terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau baca ff ini, terlebih bagi yang mau mereview, follow, dan favorite /ngarep.**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Bertemu Alien

**Terbaiklah!**

 **Disclaimer :Karakter Boboiboy Galaxy hak cipta Animonsta Studio.**

 **Rated :T**

 **Warning :Mungkin ada typo(s)**

 **Selamat membaca!**

"Eh, Boboiboy! tunggu aku!" teriak Gopal karena ditinggal oleh Boboiboy yang start lari duluan.

"Cepatlah! ah uh ah uh... piring itu... ah uh ah uh... mengejar kita!" seru Boboiboy tersengal-sengal karena dalam kondisi berlari.

WUSSHH! seperti biasa, Gopal selalu berhasil meng-overtake Boboiboy jika dirinya tertinggal duluan saat berlari.

'Cepatnya dia lari' batin Boboiboy. "Aku harus lebih cepat. Boboiboy...aduh!"

GUBRAK! Baru saja ingin berubah jadi Boboiboy Petir, ia malah jatuh tersandung sebuah batu besar. Sudah jatuh, lutut menghantam batu pula. Ia mengerang kesakitan. Mengetahui Boboiboy jatuh tersandung, Gopal langsung balik arah untuk menolong Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy! kau tidak apa-apa kah?" tanya Gopal, berusaha membantu Boboiboy berdiri.

"Sakit..." ringis Boboiboy mengusap-usap lutut kanannya yang terasa sakit karena menghantam batu saat ia tersandung tadi.

Tidak butuh waktu sampai duapuluh detik bagi kendaraan alien-alien itu menempuh jarak tiga kilometer untuk mengejar Boboiboy dan Gopal. Piring terbang itu sekarang hanya berjarak empat puluh meter dari posisi Boboiboy tersandung.

"Alamak! mereka semakin dekat! Bagaimana ini?" jerit Gopal panik.

Boboiboy berpikir keras menghadapi situasi sulit seperti ini. Lari, atau melawan.

Opsi pertama, Boboiboy mungkin bisa melakukannya dengan gerakan kilat. Namun lututnya masih terasa sakit sekali bila digerakkan. Piring terbang itu juga mampu terbang cepat.

Opsi kedua, Boboiboy optimis masih bisa melawan alien-alien itu dengan modal kuasa elemennya dan juga bantuan Gopal, kendati lututnya sakit hingga kakinya pincang.

Setelah mempertimbangkannya, Boboiboy akhirnya memilih opsi kedua, melawan alien yang ada di piring terbang itu, mengabaikan konsekuensi yang akan mereka tanggung nantinya.

"Gopal! ubah piring terbang itu jadi makanan!" komando Boboiboy setelah mendapat sebuah ide.

"Oke. Tukaran... ee ditukar jadi apa ya?"

"Terserah kamu, lah!" jawab Boboiboy jengkel.

"Ah ya. Tukaran Pizza Italia!" Gopal menembakkan pengubah molekul ke arah piring terbang itu. Tak mampu menghindar, akhirnya piring terbang itu berubah menjadi pizza raksasa berdiameter tigapuluh meter. BUMM! pizza raksasa berisi alien-alien itu jatuh dari ketinggian duapuluh meter, menimbulkan suara berdebum keras saat menghantam tanah.

"Terbaiklah kau Gopal!" puji Boboiboy.

"Hehehe, mestilah," jawab Gopal membanggakan diri. "Ayo Boboiboy, kita pergi dari sini!" ajak Gopal.

"Aku nggak bisa jalan," keluh Boboiboy mengusap-usap lutut kanannya.

"Sini, aku gendong," kata Gopal menawarkan diri.

"Eh, kau kuat kah?" tanya Boboiboy merasa tidak enak pada Gopal.

"Nggak usah banyak tanya. Cepat!" perintah Gopal. Mau tidak mau, Boboiboy akhirnya menurut untuk digendong Gopal.

Boboiboy dan Gopal memprediksi komplotan alien itu tidak akan bisa keluar dengan mudah dari piring terbang yang telah berubah menjadi pizza raksasa yang cukup tebal. Ternyata prediksi mereka salah. Komplotan alien itu berhasil keluar dari pizza raksasa itu hanya lima detik setelah Gopal menggendong Boboiboy. Dengan cepat mereka langsung menyergap Gopal dan Boboiboy. Mereka menjatuhkan Boboiboy dan Gopal ke tanah.

Dua alien dari komplotan alien berjumlah keseluruhan duapuluh alien yang sekarang mengelilingi Boboiboy dan Gopal langsung maju menendang perut mereka, cukup keras hingga membuat keduanya mengaduh kesakitan memegangi perut masing-masing.

Salah satu alien mendekati Boboiboy dan Gopal, bermaksud menginterogasi mereka berdua. "Siapa kalian? apa tujuan kalian ke sini? apa kalian ingin memata-matai kami, hah?" bentak salah satu alien 'tukang pukul'.

Gopal membelalak kaget. "Eeh, alien ini bisa bahasa Indonesia?" kata Gopal heran.

"Mestilah. Kan fanfic ini bahasa Indonesia. Makanya dia bisa bahasa Indonesia. Coba kalo dia pake bahasa aneh, kan-". BUGH! "-Aduh!" ucapan Boboiboy terpotong saat alien itu menendang perutnya lagi. Boboiboy kembali mengerang kesakitan.

"Ayo jawab! apa tujuan kalian ke sini? dan apa kalian memata-matai kami, hah?" tanya alien tukang pukul yang lain berapi-api dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Kami bukan mata-mata lah, alien jahat!" jawab Gopal dengan nada tinggi. Sebagai balasannya, Gopal mendapat tendangan di perutnya untuk kedua kalinya, sama seperti Boboiboy.

Boboiboy menggeram marah. "Bisakah kalian tidak menendang perut kami? kami bukan pen-" DUGH!. Lagi-lagi kaki alien itu kembali menghantam Boboiboy. Bukan di perut, namun di kepala. Boboiboy tersungkur. Pelipisnya mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Kau tidak bisa menendang kami seenaknya! kami bukan mata-mata! apa telinga kau tuli hah?" sergah Gopal. DUGH! Gopal juga mendapat tendangan di kepalanya. Karena tendangannya cukup keras, akhirnya Gopal pingsan.

Boboiboy marah besar melihat Gopal pingsan. Ia menatap tajam komplotan alien yang masih mengelilinginya. Percikan-percikan listrik mulai muncul dari telapak tangannya.

Si alien tukang pukul tertawa, namun tidak melihat telapak tangan Boboiboy sedang mengeluarkan percikan listrik. "Apa? kenapa kau menatap kami seperti itu? kau mau melawan kami? hahahaha!" tawa alien itu kembali pecah disusul tawa seluruh alien-alien di situ.

Kemarahan Boboiboy sudah memuncak tak dapat ditahan lagi. Dengan tatapan tajam, Boboiboy berubah menjadi Boboiboy Petir. Ia memaksakan diri untuk berdiri kendati lutut kanannya masih nyeri.

Alien-alien itu membelalak terkejut begitu melihat penampilan Boboiboy yang dapat berubah hanya dalam waktu sekejap. Menyadari Boboiboy Petir akan bertindak beringas, si alien tukang pukul melayangkan tinjuannya ke arah Boboiboy Petir. Dengan mudah Boboiboy Petir menangkis tinjuan alien itu dan membalasnya dengan setruman listrik. Akibatnya, si alien tukang pukul jatuh terkapar ke tanah karena hilang kesadaran.

Melihat salah satu rekannya terkapar,membuat alien-alien lainnya marah. Mereka menyerang Boboiboy Petir beramai-ramai.

Menghadapi gerombolan alien yang sama sekali tak memiliki senjata apapun bukan hal yang sulit bagi Boboiboy. Ia segera melesat ke udara, melemparkan puluhan keris petir ke arah gerombolan alien yang hanya bisa tercengang melihat serangannya.

DUARR! seluruh alien itu terkapar. Boboiboy Petir berubah menjadi Boboiboy biasa. Dengan langkah pincang, Boboiboy menghampiri Gopal yang sepertinya baru siuman.

"Gopal, kau sudah sadar?" tanya Boboiboy begitu ia sudah di dekat Gopal.

"Aduh, sakitnya kepalaku," ringis Gopal memegangi kepalanya. "Eh, kau sudah kalahkan semua alien itu?" tanyanya.

Boboiboy mengangguk. Ia menyeka darah yang masih mengalir dari pelipisnya. "Huh, belum sehari full di sini, udah diserang alien. Gimana hari-hari berikutnya?" dengus Boboiboy.

Mendengar ucapan Boboiboy, Gopal merasa bersalah. "Maaf, Boboiboy. Gara-gara aku, kita jadi diserang alien," kata Gopal meminta maaf sekaligus menyesal.

"Udah, nggak apa-apa. Yang penting kita selamat," kata Boboiboy memaklumi. "Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan, kalo istirahat terus, kapan sampainya?" lanjutnya.

"Tunggu sebentar," kata Gopal. Ia mencari-cari kompas power sferanya yang terjatuh tadi. "Nah, dapat," ujar Gopal. Setelah itu, ia kembali menghampiri Boboiboy.

"Ayo kugendong lagi. Kakimu 'kan masih sakit," kata Gopal menyuruh agar Boboiboy mau digendongnya.

"Ah, jadi ngerepotin nih. Aku jalan aja, lah. Lagian lututku juga udah nggak sakit lagi, kok," tolak Boboiboy merasa tidak enak.

"Eleh, jangan sok kuat. Lututmu nggak bakal sembuh kalo dipaksain jalan," ujar Gopal.

Menyadari bahwa kebohongannya sudah diketahui Gopal, Boboiboy tidak punya pilihan lain. Akhirnya, untuk yang kedua kalinya, Boboiboy kembali digendong Gopal, melanjutkan perjalanan yang masih panjang demi mendapatkan sebuah power sfera.

Bersambung...

 **Kok adegan bagian akhir kayak ada rasa yaoi yak?**

 **Tenang, author sama sekali gak niat bikin ff berunsur yaoi kok (sorry for yaoi lovers). Kan genrenya sudah jelas, Adventure and Friendship, bukan Adventure and Yaoi).**

 **Kalo menurut author sih, harusnya adegan kek gitu cocoknya peran Gopal diganti Yaya aja.**

 **Boboiboy : Ngomong apa sih elu, Thor? minta dilempar pedang petir?**

 **Yaya : Apa kamu bilang, Thor?! /muka merona**

 **Terakhir nih, kalo ada yang mau kasih kritik atau saran, akan author terima dengan senang hati. Jujur aja nih, author heran. Kenapa ff yang sangat bagus justru lebih banyak reviewnya daripada ff yang biasa-biasa aja (mungkin ff ini)? kan ff yang biasa aja harusnya lebih banyak dapat review, yang isinya kritik saran, atau bahkan flame sekalipun.**

 **Yah, itu sih kembali lagi pada masing-masing readers. Author juga nggak bisa maksa kalian buat review ff ini. Udah ada yang baca ff ini aja author udah senang.**

 **Oke deh, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Yaya dan Ochobot Datang

**Terbaiklah!**

 **Disclaimer :Karakter Boboiboy Galaxy hak cipta Animonsta Studio.**

 **Rated :T**

 **Warning :Mungkin ada typo(s)**

 **Selamat membaca!**

Langit Barat planet Trappist perlahan mulai terang, menandakan waktu pagi telah tiba. Gopal akhirnya menghentikan perjalanannya bersama Boboiboy. Punggung dan kedua kakinya terasa sangat pegal karena menggendong Boboiboy. Setelah menurunkan Boboiboy dari gendongannya, Gopal langsung menjatuhkan badannya ke tanah. "Aduuh, capeknya!" keluh Gopal.

Boboiboy nyengir. "Kamu, sih. Pake maksain jalan sampai pagi, gendong aku lagi. Kan capek jadinya," kata Boboiboy.

Gopal berkacak pinggang. "Seorang teman sejati tidak akan pernah membiarkan temannya yang sedang kesulitan, walaupun harus dilakukan dengan pengorbanan," katanya dengan sok bijak.

Boboiboy menaikkan alisnya. "Sejak kapan pola pikirmu jadi hebat kayak gitu, Gopal?" tanyanya heran.

"Heh, kau pikir aku bodoh segalanya? ya enggaklah. Kalau masalah persahabatan, aku ahlinya," jawab Gopal membela dan membanggakan diri.

"Yelah yelah," kata Boboiboy memilih untuk tidak memperpanjang argumentasi masing-masing. "Gopal, lapar nih. Aku mau makan," katanya lagi meminta kepada Gopal.

"Sip. Mau makan apa?" tanya Gopal. Ia segera mengambil beberapa bongkah batu yang nantinya ia ubah jadi makanan.

"Mmm...burger aja," kata Boboiboy.

"Oke. Tukaran burger!" dalam sekejap tersajilah enam buah burger yang membuat perut Boboiboy dan Gopal semakin 'berteriak-teriak' minta diisi. Tanpa perlu bermusyawarah, Gopal langsung mencomot empat buah burger, sedangkan Boboiboy mengambil sisanya, dua buah burger. Boboiboy memaklumi jatah Gopal lebih banyak darinya karena kapasitas perut Gopal jauh lebih besar dari kapasitas perutnya.

Gopal mengunyah burger dengan cepat. Sementara Boboiboy mengunyah burger pelan-pelan. Ketika itulah jam kuasanya berbunyi, ada seseorang yang menghubunginya. Boboiboy terkejut karena yang menghubunginya adalah Yaya. Surprise!, batin Boboiboy.

"Eh, Yaya. Kenapa pagi-pagi begini sudah menghubungiku? kangen ya?" goda Boboiboy.

Yaya urung menjawab. Bukannya tersipu malu karena digoda Boboiboy, raut wajahnya malah berubah drastis menjadi cemas. "Boboiboy, kenapa pelipismu luka? apa ada yang menyerangmu?" tanya Yaya dengan nada cemas. Kecemasan Yaya bukan tanpa alasan. Selama ini, Boboiboy jarang sekali terluka ketika harus melawan alien-alien jahat. Jika terluka, kemungkinan besar musuh yang dihadapi Boboiboy pasti alien jahat yang sangat kuat, baik dalam persenjataan maupun skill bertarungnya, begitu pikir Yaya.

Baru saja Boboiboy mau menjawab, Gopal langsung menjawabnya lebih dulu. "Tadi malam kita dipukuli alien," jawabnya. Tentu saja membuat Yaya menjadi tambah cemas. "Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Yaya lagi.

Merasa tidak enak karena telah membuat Yaya cemas, Boboiboy berkata singkat, "Yaya, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kami baik-baik aja kok." Setelah itu sambungan komunikasinya dengan Yaya langsung ia putus, dan sistem komunikasi jam kuasanya langsung ia matikan. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga menyuruh Gopal untuk mematikan sistem komunikasi jam kuasanya.

"Kenapa kita harus matikan komunikasi jam kuasa kita, Boboiboy?" tanya Gopal heran.

"Kalau Yaya tahu aku luka dan pincang saat ini, pasti dia bakal menyuruhku kembali ke stasiun TAPOPS. Sedangkan kita belum menyelesaikan misi ini. Aku nggak mau kita dipandang sebagai anggota TAPOPS yang lemah. Pokoknya, kita harus selesaikan misi ini, apapun yang terjadi," kata Boboiboy dengan tekad yang tinggi.

"Kalau itu maumu sih, ya nggak apa-apa. Aku ngikut aja," kata Gopal. Ia kembali memakan burger-burger yang masih ada. "Dah, lanjutin makannya, habis ini kita istirahat," tambahnya.

Setelah burger sarapan pagi habis, Boboiboy membuat tenda dari tanah sebagai tempat mereka berdua beristirahat hingga sore hari.

.

.

.

Yaya berlari mendatangi Ochobot yang berada di dalam ruangan power sfera. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Yaya langsung mengguncang-guncang tubuh Ochobot. "Ochobot! tolong bukakan portal teleportasi ke lokasi Boboiboy dan Gopal, sekarang!" seru Yaya.

"Ke-na-pa...?" tanya Ochobot masih dalam kondisi diguncang-guncang oleh Yaya.

Yaya melepaskan Ochobot. "Aku ingin melihat kondisi Boboiboy dan Gopal. Mereka tadi malam baru saja diserang alien," kata Yaya menjelaskan.

Ochobot terkejut. "Diserang alien? terus bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Kulihat Boboiboy terluka di pelipisnya. Aku khawatir, mungkin saat ini kondisinya lebih buruk dari yang kulihat dari jam kuasa. Dan yang membuatku lebih cemas, Boboiboy dan Gopal mematikan sistem komunikasi jam kuasa mereka. Pasti mereka tidak mau kita mengetahui keadaan mereka saat ini."

"Oke. Ayo kita cari tempat yang aman dari pantauan Laksamana buat membuka portal teleportasi. Bisa saja dia tidak mengizinkan kita."

"Iya. Ayo cepat, Ochobot!" seru Yaya sambil menyeret Ochobot keluar ruangan power sfera.

Sementara itu, power sfera lainnya masih dalam mode off, sehingga tidak mengetahui percakapan Ochobot dan Yaya. Kalau sampai tahu, mungkin mereka langsung memberitahukan kepada Laksamana Tarung.

.

.

.

"Boboiboy, apa perutmu masih terasa sakit?" tanya Gopal setelah mengeluh perutnya terasa sakit.

"Iya. Masih terasa sakit. Alien bangsat itu menendang tanpa ada rasa kasihan sama sekali. Sampai-sampai aku tidak punya kesempatan sedikitpun buat melawan," jawab Boboiboy.

"Betul tuh, Boboiboy. Seenaknya aja mereka menendangi kita. Untung aja kamu berhasil mengalahkan mereka semua," sambung Gopal.

Baru saja Gopal selesai bicara, sebuah portal teleportasi muncul di dekat tenda tanah tempat beristirahatnya Boboiboy bersama Gopal. Dari portal itu, Yaya dan Ochobot yang muncul.

"Yaya? Ochobot? ngapain kalian datang ke sini?" tanya Boboiboy terkejut dengan kehadiran mereka yang tiba-tiba.

Yaya dan Ochobot langsung mendekati Boboiboy. "Boboiboy, coba kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi tadi malam, sehingga kau luka seperti ini," kata Ochobot meminta penjelasan.

"Jadi begini,..." Boboiboy menceritakan kronologi saat sebelum dan sesudah komplotan alien itu menyerang mereka berdua. Sesekali Gopal juga ikut menjelaskan. Namun, Boboiboy tidak memberitahu Yaya dan Ochobot bahwa kaki kanannya saat ini pincang karena lututnya membentur batu.

"Ya begitu aja sih kejadiannya," kata Boboiboy menutup penjelasannya.

"Ya syukurlah kalau kalian masih bisa selamat," kata Ochobot. "Kalau kamu tidak apa-apa kan, Gopal?" tambah Ochobot.

"Aku sih nggak luka. Cuma sakit aja gara-gara ditendangi alien itu," jawab Gopal.

Yaya mendekati Boboiboy. "Boboiboy, sini biar kuplester lukamu," kata Yaya sambil menenteng kotak P3K.

Boboiboy tersenyum tipis. "Ah, nggak usah lah. Cuma luka kecil aja, nanti juga kering sendiri," kata Boboiboy menolak lukanya diplester.

"Tapi kalau dibiarin begitu aja nanti malah kena debu atau kotoran, jadi tambah lama sembuhnya," kata Yaya.

"Masa?" tanya Boboiboy meledek.

"Iya Boboiboy," jawab Yaya kesal. Ia lalu membuka kotak P3K, mengambil segumpal kapas dan sebotol alkohol.

"Aww, perih..." ringis Boboiboy setelah kapas yang sebelumnya dibasahi alkohol ditempelkan Yaya ke luka di pelipisnya.

"Ah, cuma perih sedikit kok. Ini kan supaya lukamu steril dari kuman," ujar Yaya memberi penjelasan. Setelah membuang kapas beralkohol itu, Yaya mengambil sebuah kapas lagi dan plester dari kotak P3K. Kapas itu Yaya tempelkan di pelipis Boboiboy dan direkatkan dengan plester.

Ketika Yaya menempelkan plester di dahi Boboiboy, kedua matanya tak sengaja saling bertatapan dengan mata Boboiboy. Hampir sepuluh detik mereka bertatapan, sebelum wajah keduanya memerah karena malu.

Ochobot dan Gopal yang melihat adegan langka nan romantis itu cekikikan. Bahkan Gopal tidak menyia-nyiakan pemandangan itu dengan memotretnya dengan kamera hasil ubahan dari batu. Ochobot mengacungkan jempol besinya ke arah Gopal.

"Nah, sudah selesai," kata Yaya sembari menutupi suasana canggung dengan Boboiboy.

"Makasih," ucap Boboiboy dengan lembut.

"Eh, iya. Sama-sama," balas Yaya malu-malu. Setelah membereskan kotak P3K, Yaya pamit untuk kembali ke stasiun TAPOPS bersama Ochobot.

"Boboiboy, Gopal, jaga diri kalian baik-baik ya. Jangan lupa sering-sering kasih kabar ke kita supaya kita bisa tau kondisi kalian di planet ini," pesan Yaya.

"Siap laksanakan!" ucap Boboiboy dan Gopal serempak.

"Oke, kami pergi dulu. Bye!" ucap Ochobot. Ia dan Yaya masuk ke portal teleportasi.

"Bye!" balas Boboiboy dan Gopal.

Bersambung...

Balasan Review

KurohimeNoir: oiya, lupa ngejelasin aliennya baik atau jahat. sebenarnya alien-alien itu baik, tapi karena merasa curiga dengan gelagat boboiboy dan gopal, makanya mereka gak segan untuk memukul mereka.

sebenarnya aku mau bikin adegan berdarahnya lebih panjang, tapi karena target per chapter cuma 1k words, ya jadinya pendek.

makasih ya udah mau baca dan review ff ini!

 **Update lagi! Sepi banget reviewnya, apa ff ini kelewat jelek ya :v.**

 **Masih sama seperti sebelumnya, chapter ini cuma 1k words aja, makanya pendek. Author nggak terlalu mentingin banyak-sedikitnya review. Yang penting udah ada yang mau baca ff ini.**

 **Terima kasih dah buat yang mau repot-repot buat baca ff ini walaupun nggak mereview.**

 **Oke, akhirul kalam, ilalliqooi fil chapter selanjutnya!**


	5. Chapter 5 :Boboiboy Hilang?

**Terbaiklah!**

 **Disclaimer :Karakter Boboiboy Galaxy hak cipta Animonsta Studio.**

 **Rated :T**

 **Warning :Mungkin ada typo(s), Alur cerita berkecepatan tinggi(?)**

 **Selamat membaca!**

Seminggu sudah berlalu semenjak Boboiboy dan Gopal menjejakkan kaki di planet Trappist. Puluhan kilometer telah mereka tempuh. Kepanasan di siang hari, dan kedinginan di malam hari. Namun mereka masih belum bisa menemukan power sfera. Belum lagi medan yang dilewati semakin menantang, menambah kesulitan mereka dalam menjalankan misi. Sebenarnya Boboiboy bisa saja terbang, yang memungkinkan waktu dan jarak tempuh perjalanan bisa lebih cepat dan jauh. Tapi Boboiboy tidak bisa terbang sambil menggendong Gopal, mengingat bobot tubuhnya yang terbilang cukup berat. Sehingga berjalan kaki adalah satu-satunya pilihan untuk mereka.

Boboiboy dan Gopal menghentikan langkah di puncak sebuah bukit kecil. Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berhenti, terlihat sebuah kawah yang sangat luas. Ada yang aneh dari kawah itu. Meskipun bintang planet Trappist bersinar cukup terik, kabut tebal nampak jelas menutupi bagian dasar kawah tersebut. Kompas Power Sfera yang dipegang Gopal menunjuk tepat ke arah kawah tersebut.

"Boboiboy, apa mungkin power sferanya ada di kawah itu?"

"Mungkin. Kalau power sferanya ada di kawah itu, berarti sebentar lagi misi kita selesai."

"Yeey!" pekik Gopal gembira. "Ayo kita ke sana sekarang!"

Boboiboy tidak merespon ajakan Gopal. Matanya memicing ke arah kawah itu. Ada sesuatu yang ia lihat di sana.

"Tunggu dulu. Sepertinya di dasar kawah itu ada airnya. Kalau aku sih bisa aja menyelam dengan kuasa air. Kalau kamu sih belum tentu berani,"

"Tapi belum tentu power sfera itu ada di kawah itu, 'kan?" kata Gopal.

"Iya sih." sahut Boboiboy. Ia lalu tampak berpikir sebentar. "Ah, begini. Kamu tunggu di sini, biar aku yang mengecek kawah itu. Siapa tahu power sferanya memang ada di situ."

"Oke. aku tunggu di sini sambil istirahat. Nanti kalau ada tanda-tanda power sfera, nanti lapor lewat jam kuasa, hehe," kata Gopal.

"Lapor-lapor. Emangnya liat maling pake lapor segala. Udah, kamu jangan kemana-mana. Aku ke sana dulu," kata Boboiboy.

"Sip boss!"

.

.

.

Boboiboy terbang di atas kawah sambil memperhatikan jarum kompas power sfera yang ia pegang. Sudah sepuluh menit ia terbang di atas kawah itu. Posisinya saat ini sudah cukup jauh dari posisi Gopal yang masih berada di puncak bukit dekat tepi kawah. Ketika Boboiboy terbang melewati bagian pusat kawah, jarum kompasnya tiba-tiba berputar 180 derajat sehingga Boboiboy berhenti. Boboiboy balik arah dan terbang dengan pelan. Kali ini jarum kompasnya berputar-putar. Berarti power sfera tepat berada di bawah tempatnya saat ini melayang. Ia langsung menghubungi Gopal lewat jam kuasa.

"Gopal, lokasi power sfera sudah ketemu. Nih, lihat jarum kompasnya," kata Boboiboy gembira sambil memperlihatkan kompasnya kepada Gopal.

"Woah, terbaiklah Boboiboy!. Di mana posisimu sekarang?" tanya Gopal merespon informasi dari Boboiboy.

"Mungkin di sekitar pusat kawah ini," jawab Boboiboy.

"Ha, cepat ambil sana, biar kita bisa cepat pulang," kata Gopal sok memerintah.

Malas menjawab perintah Gopal, Boboiboy memutuskan sambungan komunikasinya dengan Gopal. Ia lalu turun perlahan ke dasar kawah, memasuki kabut kawah yang cukup tebal.

Setelah turun beberapa puluh meter, Boboiboy mendapati permukaan air di dalam kawah tersebut. "Wah, ternyata ada juga planet selain bumi yang ada airnya," gumam Boboiboy. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, ia berubah menjadi Boboiboy Air, lalu turun ke dalam air dengan membuat ruang bola udara agar tetap bisa bernapas.

Semakin masuk ke dalam, Boboiboy mulai kesulitan melihat kondisi di sekitarnya, karena minimnya cahaya yang ada. Karena sudah yakin di bawahnya pasti ada power sfera, ia terus turun hingga ke dasar kawah.

Sebuah cahaya putih dari dasar kawah membuat Boboiboy terkejut sekaligus penasaran. 'Mungkin itu power sferanya,' batinnya. Boboiboy mempercepat gerakannya turun ke dasar.

Boboiboy terkejut begitu mengetahui bahwa cahaya putih tadi berasal dari sebuah lubang. Lubang itu berdiameter 1 meter. Tidak besar, memang. Tapi cukup untuk dimasuki Boboiboy.

Tidak jauh dari lubang itu, sebuah benda bulat bersinar biru redup berkedip sesekali. Melihat benda itu, Boboiboy menghela napas lega. "Fiuuh...akhirnya ketemu juga power sferanya," ujarnya. Boboiboy mulai bergerak mendekati power sfera itu, setelah menapakkan kaki di dasar kawah, dengan ruang bola udara masih melingkupinya. Namun karena kurang berhati-hati, kaki Boboiboy tersandung sebuah batu yang tertanam cukup dalam ke dalam tanah sehingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Tubuhnya masuk ke dalam lubang bercahaya putih itu. Entah kenapa ia kesulitan untuk naik ke atas, mengeluarkan diri dari situ. Lubang itu seperti menarik tubuh Boboiboy lebih kuat. Tidak kuat menahan tarikan lubang itu, Boboiboy akhirnya benar-benar masuk dan terjatuh ke dalam lubang itu sesudah ia berhasil meraih power sfera bersinar biru redup itu.

.

.

.

Gopal baru terbangun setelah tertidur selama tiga jam. Tadi karena bosan menunggu Boboiboy, Gopal mengubah batu-batu yang ada di dekatnya menjadi makanan (lagi), lalu menghabiskannya sampai kekenyangan. Karena kekenyangan ia pun tertidur pulas. Tidur pulas di puncak bukit, tidak mempedulikan pancaran sinar bintang planet Trappist yang cukup terik.

Tidak lama kemudian Gopal baru sadar bahwa Boboiboy belum kembali. Penasaran, Gopal mencoba menghubungi Boboiboy dengan jam kuasa. Gopal terkejut begitu layar jam kuasanya muncul pemberitahuan 'Not Connected.' Ia mengulangi menghubungi Boboiboy, tapi tetap tidak bisa tersambung dengan jam kuasa Boboiboy. Gopal mulai panik dan berpikiran bahwa Boboiboy sedang dalam bahaya.

"Boboiboy!"

.

.

.

Suasana stasiun TAPOPS masih sunyi ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul 3 waktu TAPOPS. Maklum saja, sebagian besar anggota TAPOPS masih tidur terlelap. Hanya beberapa saja yang masih terjaga, baik itu menjalankan tugas maupun menjaga keamanan stasiun TAPOPS.

Fang terbangun dari tidurnya karena ingin buang air. Dengan mata masih setengah terbuka, ia berjalan pelan menuju toilet. Tidak sampai dua menit, Fang keluar dari toilet. Tiba-tiba jam kuasanya memunculkan hologram gambar Gopal.

"Ada apa hubungi aku pagi-pagi buta begini?" tanya Fang. Untung saja Gopal menghubunginya saat ia sudah berada di luar toilet, coba kalau masih di dalam toilet, sudah pasti 'barang privasinya' akan dilihat oleh Gopal.

"Tolong, Fang!"

"Kenapa, Gopal?"

"Boboiboy hilang!"

Fang membelalak terkejut. "Boboiboy hilang? coba jelaskan gimana kejadiannya sebelum dia bisa hilang."

Gopal menjelaskan kronologi hilangnya Boboiboy dengan singkat dan jelas. Sementara Fang serius mendengarkan setiap perkataan Gopal.

"Kamu tunggu aja di situ. Nanti kuinformasikan ke yang lain supaya datang ke sana."

"Jangan lama-lama, Fang," kata Gopal.

"Akan kuusahakan," jawab Fang. Setelah itu sambungan komunikasi mereka berdua terputus. Fang segera bergegas untuk memberitahukan perihal hilangnya Boboiboy kepada Yaya, Ying, Laksamana Tarung dan Komandan Koko Ci.

Yaya dan Ying syok begitu Fang mengatakan bahwa Boboiboy hilang. Rasa kantuk yang mereka rasakan seketika hilang. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, mereka bergegas menuju ruangan Laksamana Tarung dan Komandan Koko Ci.

.

.

.

Tidak jauh dari puncak bukit tempat Gopal menunggu, portal teleportasi muncul. Fang, Yaya, Ying, Laksamana Tarung, Komandan Koko Ci, Motobot dan Ochobot keluar dari portal itu. Mereka langsung mendatangi Gopal yang tampaknya sangat cemas dengan hilangnya Boboiboy.

"Gopal, beritahu kami ke arah mana terakhir kali Boboiboy pergi," kata Laksamana Tarung.

"Tadi Boboiboy pergi ke arah sana. Terakhir kali dia bilang kalau posisinya mungkin di sekitar pusat kawah," jelas Gopal sambil menunjuk arah perginya Boboiboy.

Laksamana Tarung memerhatikan kawah luas tersebut dengan seksama. Ia lalu memberi instruksi kepada Fang. "Fang, siapkan drone untuk mengambil gambar kawah ini dari atas!"

"Baik, Laksamana!"

Setelah siap, Fang menerbangkan dan mengontrol drone tersebut sesuai dengan instruksi Laksamana Tarung.

 **Bersambung...**


	6. Chapter 6 :Pencarian Boboiboy

**Terbaiklah!**

 **Disclaimer :Karakter Boboiboy Galaxy hak cipta Animonsta Studio.**

 **Rated :T**

 **Warning :Mungkin ada typo(s), Alur cerita berkecepatan tinggi(?), Bahasa kurang bagus.**

 **Selamat membaca!**

Drone yang dikontrol oleh Fang mengudara di ketinggian 800 meter di atas kawah. Monitor alat kontrol drone menampilkan data-data kawah tersebut, mulai dari luas, diameter timur-barat dan utara selatan, kedalaman, serta titik pusatnya.

"Ochobot, coba lacak lokasi keberadaan Boboiboy dari jam kuasanya," perintah Laksamana Tarung setelah ingat bahwa lokasi jam kuasa yang berasal dari Ochobot dapat dilacak oleh Ochobot sendiri.

Ochobot memulai melacak lokasi keberadaan Boboiboy dari jam kuasanya. Satu menit lebih Ochobot melacak lokasi Boboiboy, namun jam kuasa Boboiboy tidak dapat terdeteksi. "Maaf, Laksamana. Jam kuasa Boboiboy tidak terdeteksi di dalam kawah itu, di planet ini, bahkan di radius 4 detik cahaya dari sini. Itu batas maksimal agar jam kuasa bisa terhubung maupun terlacak lokasinya," jelas Ochobot dengan nada lesu.

"Apa? 4 detik cahaya?!" Yaya terkejut bukan main.

"Kamu serius 'kan, Ochobot?" tanya Ying, sedikit tidak percaya dengan penjelasan Ochobot.

"Iya, itu benar. Intinya, hanya ada tiga kemungkinan penyebab jam kuasa kalian berempat dan Boboiboy tidak bisa kulacak. Rusak, hancur, atau berada di radius lebih dari 4 detik cahaya," kata Ochobot.

Semua yang ada di situ benar-benar terkejut mendengar penjelasan Ochobot. Bahkan Fang sampai menjatuhkan alat kontrol drone yang sedang dipegang dipegangnya saking terkejutnya. Untung saja tidak sampai rusak.

"Mana mungkin Boboiboy sedang berada di tempat berjarak lebih dari empat detik cahaya dari sini. Itu mustahil," sergah Gopal.

"Jadi..."

"Berarti hanya ada dua kemungkinan," potong Ocbobot dengan suara pelan. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada Boboiboy. "Tapi, kita harus yakin bahwa Boboiboy baik-baik saja," tambahnya.

"Betul kata Ochobot," sambung Komandan Koko Ci.

Setelah data-datanya terkumpul, Laksamana Tarung menginstruksikan Fang, Yaya, Ying dan Gopal untuk mendatangi lokasi titik pusat kawah untuk mencari keberadaan Boboiboy. Motobot mengeluarkan kuasa pemberian kendaraan untuk memudahkan mereka menuju titik pusat kawah.

"Kami mengandalkan kalian berempat. Berhasil atau tidaknya kalian menemukan Boboiboy sangat tergantung dari usaha kalian bersama. Kami doakan semoga berhasil," kata Komandan Koko Ci memberi semangat.

"Kalian harus hati-hati di sana. Jika ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan atau aneh, segera informasikan satu sama lain," kata Laksamana Tarung memperingatkan.

"Semoga kalian berhasil menemukan Boboiboy," ucap Ochobot dan Motobot.

Fang, Yaya, Ying dan Gopal mengangguk singkat lalu memacu kendaraan mereka ke arah pusat kawah. Dalam hati, mereka sangat berharap agar Boboiboy dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Fang, Yaya, Ying dan Gopal tiba di titik pusat kawah. Di bawah mereka, kabut tebal masih menyelimuti bagian dalam kawah, entah bagaimana kabut tebal itu terbentuk.

Gopal memperhatikan kabut tebal di bawah. "Boboiboy bilang kalau di bawah kabut ini ada airnya. Kalau turun ke bawah, kita harus menyelam."

"Jangan khawatir, kendaraan pemberian Motobot kan bisa digunakan di mana saja," ujar Fang mengingatkan.

"Betul juga kata Fang," kata Yaya membenarkan.

"Kita harus cepat temukan Boboiboy. Jangan buang-buang waktu lagi," ujar Ying mengingatkan.

"Ha'ah. Ayo kita turun ke bawah sekarang. Ying, kau telusuri dasar kawah ke arah timur dari titik ini. Fang, kau ke arah barat. Yaya, kau ke arah utara. Aku ke arah barat. Sekarang, kita berpencar!" kata Gopal memberi instruksi kepada teman-temannya.

"Oke!" sahut Fang, Yaya, dan Ying bersamaan. Mereka lalu berpencar menyusuri dasar kawah dengan arah yang berbeda.

.

.

.

Bintang planet Trappist telah berada di posisi 30 derajat di ufuk barat, membuat langit sebelah timur perlahan mulai gelap, menandakan hari sudah semakin sore. Belum juga ada tanda-tanda lokasi terakhir Boboiboy saat ia akan mengambil power sfera di dasar kawah. Dua jam sebelumnya, Ochobot memberi informasi kepada Fang, Ying, Yaya, dan Gopal tentang power sfera yang ada di dasar kawah tersebut. Menurut Ochobot, sinyal power sfera di dasar kawah itu sudah tidak dapat terdeteksi oleh alat pendeteksi power sfera Komandan Koko Ci. Kemungkinan besar Boboiboy sudah berhasil mengambil power sfera itu dan sudah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Gopal dan kawan-kawan akhirnya kembali ke lokasi semula setelah usaha pencarian Boboiboy tidak berbuah hasil. Tampak ekspresi wajah mereka yang menunjukkan kekalutan hati mereka masing-masing. Cemas, takut, dan sedih, itulah yang mereka rasakan saat ini.

"Maaf, Komandan, Laksamana, Boboiboy belum bisa ditemukan. Kami sudah menelusuri dasar pusat kawah selama tiga jam, tapi kami sama sekali belum menemukan apapun di sana," kata Fang memberi laporan.

"Bagaimana ini jika Boboiboy tidak bisa ditemukan?" ujar Ying cemas.

"Kita tidak boleh pesimis, Ying. Bagaimanapun, kita harus menemukan Boboiboy," ujar Yaya menasehati Ying. Sebenarnya dalam hati, Yaya benar-benar khawatir jika nantinya Boboiboy benar-benar tidak dapat ditemukan.

Gopal hanya diam termenung, memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk, bagaimana seandainya Boboiboy tidak bisa ditemukan dalam jangka waktu lebih dari tiga hari.

Sesaat kemudian, Gopal teringat sesuatu. Ia teringat seminggu yang lalu ketika ia dan Boboiboy dikejar dan dikepung serta dipukuli oleh segerombolan alien yang tampaknya jahat, walaupun sebenarnya mereka itu sama sekali bukan alien jahat.

"A-apa mungkin..." Gopal menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Mungkin apa, Gopal?" tanya Yaya penasaran.

"...Boboiboy...diculik?" kata Gopal melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Hah?! diculik?!"

Semua yang ada disitu terkejut. Gopal kemudian menceritakan apa yang diingatnya barusan. Hanya Yaya dan Ochobot yang sudah tahu apa yang terjadi seminggu yang lalu terhadap Gopal dan Boboiboy.

"Kenapa kau dan Boboiboy tidak menghubungi kami kalau kalian diserang?" tanya Komandan Koko Ci setelah mendengar cerita Gopal.

Gopal heran. 'Lho? Komandan Koko Ci belum tau? berarti Yaya dan Ochobot tidak memberitahukan kepadanya dan Laksamana Tarung,' batinnya. "Ehehe, sebenarnya kami sudah sepakat untuk tidak memberitahukan hal ini ke stasiun TAPOPS. Boboiboy yang mengusulkan," katanya.

Fang berpikir sejenak. "Mungkin dugaanmu itu benar, Gopal. Walaupun sebenarnya aku kurang yakin Boboiboy begitu mudahnya diculik," komentarnya.

"Kalau memang Boboiboy benar diculik, kita harus segera kejar komplotan alien-alien itu!" seru Komandan Koko Ci.

"Benar! mungkin mereka belum terlalu jauh dari sini," sahut Ochobot.

"Ha! bagaimana kalau kita datangi saja markas mereka?" usul Ying.

"Markas?" tanya Yaya heran.

"Yah, mungkin saja," kata Ying lagi.

"Sepertinya saya harus ikut serta dalam pencarian Boboiboy kali ini. Motobot, berikan saya dan Komandan Koko Ci kendaraan!" perintah Laksamana Tarung.

"Baik. Kuasa pemberian kendaraan!". Dua buah kendaraan roda dua untuk Laksamana Tarung dan Komandan Koko Ci muncul dan siap untuk digunakan. Kali ini, semua ikut serta dalam pencarian Boboiboy. Ochobot dibonceng Fang, sedangkan Motobot dibonceng Komandan Koko Ci. Setelah semuanya siap, Laksamana Tarung menginstruksikan Gopal untuk memimpin di depan dan menunjukkan arah dimana alien-alien yang mereka duga telah menculik Boboiboy berada. Dan pencarian Boboiboy yang sepertinya akan sia-sia pun dimulai.

 **Bersambung**


End file.
